On The Open Road
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: While the Peanuts gang is on their way to the Chateau Of The Bad Neighbor during their trip to France,Snoopy decides to lighten up the frankly boring mood with a little enlightment on how interesting a car trip can actually be.


On The Open Road

Charlie Brown was not expecting any of this to be perfectly honest,he knew that he had gotten lucky with a few things before such as representing his school for the National Spelling Bee and getting to escort The Little Red Haired Girl at the Homecoming Dance,but he sure wouldn't expect that he would be part of a student exchange program to France. He still remembered how sudden it was when Linus announced to the class that he and Linus would be the two lucky students that morning,not to mention Peppermint Patty calling him later that day to reveal that she and Marcie were chosen to represent their school and would be coming along. Snoopy and Woodstock also came along for the purpose of taking a nice vacation despite them doing nothing normally,and looking book it was kinda a good thing since they needed someone to drive them to the Chateau that Linus and Charlie Brown would stay at.

It had been about a little over a day since they left their home country of America and took a plane trip to Europe,and after getting a quick bite to eat at a restaurant and Snoopy raging at a tennis club,they took the train to the shore where a jet powered boat took them to the shores to France. After they managed to rent themselves a blue Volkswagen that Snoopy was lucky enough to be able to drive and after a slight crash with another car,they were officially on their way to their destination. However to say that the ride was a boring drag would have been the understatement of the entire millennium,it wasn't like they weren't in awe by the lovely landscapes of France,in fact they found them extremely beautiful and took pictures whenever they could,but aside from that it was the same nonstop and silent driving for what felt like hours.

"So how long have we been driving Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked the kid that sat in front of her with a yawn to which Charlie Brown replied as he took a look at their map "I think it's been a few hours Patty. We have to be getting close….I hope."

"Well I'm definitely on the verge of falling asleep here. I just hope I live long enough to see our school." Patty retorted as she looked out the window to which Marcie asked "From boredom or Snoopy's driving?" and Linus replied "Yes." as Snoopy got red in the face.

Soon the car became uncomfortably silent once again and Snoopy could tell that they weren't having a good time as he thought to Woodstock "Do you think I should say something to them?" to which Woodstock shrugged his arms "Hey you never talk to them directly,but do it if you want to."

Snoopy then cleared his throat and suddenly asked them out of the blue "So how about this trip huh?" to which the others gasped in shock as Charlie Brown asked his dog "Snoopy?! You can talk!?"

"Yeah,I just don't do it very often." Snoopy replied calmly to which Linus retorted "You mean never? I've never heard you talk before. Wait till Lucy hears about this." and Snoopy asked nervously "Actually can we keep that just our little secret?"

The car was in complete and utter silence for a few moments before Patty ecstatically told the dog "Your secrets safe with us Snoopy." to which Charlie Brown asked bewildered "It is? I mean yes it is." and Snoopy thanked them "Thanks guys,I just don't want her to find out and go all "Aughhh he talks ahhh!"" which resulted in a quick laugh from the group.

"Well aside from that sudden revelation….I'm still getting pretty bored." Charlie Brown groaned despite the fact that his dog was sitting right next to him and talking,but the car ride was so boring to the point where that couldn't keep things interesting for long.

Snoopy then turned to Woodstock and thought to the bird "Man this place is dead,we gotta do something to keep things interesting." to which the bird sat in silence for a few moments before a lightbulb went off in his head "Do you remember that song we sang when we went to see Lila?"

Snoopy suddenly smiled at the bird and asked him in his thoughts "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" to which the bird nodded his head before he started to whistle a little tune. This did manage to get the attention of the others as they sat up from their slouched sitting positions,but it wasn't doing much as they still looked bored out of their minds before Snoopy suddenly started to sing as they started to run into some more passing cars.

 **Snoopy:** _Do you need a break from modern living? Do you long to shed your yearly load? If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,just grab a friend and take a ride together upon the open road._

"Come on guys." Snoopy laughed as he playfully flicked Charlie Brown on the shoulder.

 **Charlie Brown:** _All and all I'd rather have detention._

 **Linus:** _All and all I'd rather eat a toad._

 **Patty:** _And the small dog drives like such a klutz-_

 **Marcie:** _And I'm about to haul my guts directly upon the open road._

 **Snoopy:** _There's nothing that can upset me 'cause now we're on our way. Our trusty map will guide us straight and through._

 **Charlie Brown:** _Violet please don't get angry,I will get there someday. Though I may be in traction when I do._

Snoopy accidentally crashed the car right through a picket fence as pieces of the fence were stuck on the hood of the car.

 **Snoopy:** _Me and pals relaxin' like the old days._

 **Charlie Brown:** _This is worse than dragon breath and acne._

 **Snoopy:** _In a buddy-buddy kind of mode._

 **Patty:** _I'm so bored I think I may explode._

 **Snoopy:** _When I see that highway I could cry._

 **Linus:** _You know it's funny so could I just being-_

 **Snoopy and Linus:** _Being out on the open road._

Suddenly their attention would be grabbed when they saw a man playing a piano on the back of a truck as Patty remarked in awe "Hey look at that!" before the top of the piano burst open to reveal three cowgirls.

 **Cowgirls:** _Howdy kids! Is this the way to Nashville?_

 **Trucker:** _Watch it Mac,or you'll be getting toed!_

 **Prisoner in police van:** _I'm in no hurry to arrive,'cause I'll be turning 65 the next time I seize the open road._

The group got confused at the prisoners prison sentence before they nervously drove off as they continued to see more anomalies on the road.

 **Man:** _Just a week of rest and relaxation!_

 **Man's Girlfriend:** _Yeah!_

 **Man:** _In the odd romantic episode!_

 **Charlie Brown:** _Very odd!_

 **Hitchhikers:** _Ha-ha! And It's Cal-I-Forn-I-A or bust!_

 **Crazy Cat Lady:** _Look out you dirtbags eat my dust from now on,I'm on the open road!_

 **Snoopy:** _Just me and all my buddies,my pipsqueak pioneers._

 **Nuns:** _They're partners forever westward ho!_

 **Snoopy and Nuns:** _Yee-ha!_

 **Charlie Brown:** _Could someone call a taxi,and get us out of here. To the Chateau Of The Bad Neighbor._

 **Everyone:** _Oh every day,another new adventure! Every mile another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good._

 **Kids:** _It doesn't seem that bad after all._

 **Everyone:** _I've got no strings on me,I'm feeling fancy free,how wonderful to be,on the open road!_

Snoopy's little song seemed to be over and it seemed to enlighten the others on how interesting a car ride could be as Patty exclaimed "Wow that was sure something eh Chuck!" to which Charlie Brown replied "Thanks for that Snoopy." only for Snoopy to give no response as he only continued to drive. That was the last time that Snoopy spoke for that trip,and it was sure a nice little moment they had on their trip to France.


End file.
